1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing reels and more particularly to a novel fishing reel having non-slip, positive drive which incorporates an adjustable drag system by which a fish must exert its energy there against while at the same time, a crank or winding of the spool does not revolve in the opposite direction to the retrieve rotation more than one complete revolution when the fish overpowers the user's grip on the winding crank or knob.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Arts
In the past, prior fishing reels have been designed, without any drag systems, with just frictional devices incorporating a spring loaded pawl sliding over a series of geared teeth and various designs of other frictional devices which retard an out-going spool of fish line at an adjustable rate of friction.
Such prior fishing reels have been made with either the winding knob or crank fastened directly to the spool itself so that when the fish pulls the line from the spool, the winding knob or crank rotates with the spool regardless of what type of retardation system is employed.
Another system is known as the slip-clutch type and such a fishing reel is designed with an adjustable friction control device; however, the winding knob is ratcheted to rotate only in the wind-in direction. When the fish pulls the line from the spool, the winding knob or crank is stationary.
Both of the above systems have problems and difficulties. The aforementioned fishing reel having the winding knob or crank that rotates in a reverse direction upon the fish pulling on the line from the spool has the advantage of applying more wind-in power than what the drag adjuster is set at; however, when the fish overpowers the user'finger grip on the winding knob, then two disadvantages occur. If the fingers are not released immediately, to allow the fish to make his getaway run, there is the chance that either line breakage or a further along failure of the leader, hooks, etc., will occur. Also, as the fingers are released from the winding knob or crank, the knob or crank rotates in the reverse direction. The speed of rotation can exceed several thousand per minute and under considerable force. This means that the user must be aware not to attempt to stop the movement since severe injury will result.
The other prior fishing reel of the slip-clutch type employs the winding knob so that it does not rotate upon the fish pulling line from the spool and has the advantage that it is a much safer reel to use. However, for a larger fish in the range of 100 pounds or more, and using a certain class weight of line or leader for either tournament prize contest or trying for a world record catch, the slip-clutch is at a disadvantage. In order to preserve the delicate line or leader from breaking, the drag must be set somewhat under the tested breaking limit of the aforementioned line, leader, etc. This limits how much winding force can be exerted against the fish as the fish is lying dormant or is willingly led along toward his captor. Therefore, more drag must be adjusted to the friction device to allow additional winding power to occur. However, should the fish suddenly decide to head elsewhere with the additional drag application and the user is not quick to release that added drag, line or leader breakage can easily result.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a means whereby the retrieving of fishing line that is being held taut by a sizeable fish can be accomplished in a non-slip, positive manner while incorporating an adjustable drag system against which the fish must exert its energy. However, at the same time, the crank or winding knob on the reel must not revolve in the opposite direction to the retrieve rotation more than one complete revolution when the fish overpowers the user's grip on the winding knob. By such a means, the advantages of both the aforementioned type of fishing reel is obtained without the attendant problems or difficulties.